Better Together
by yayarara
Summary: Boy I miss you, said I really really do, boy I miss you. Now I understand that we're better together (Better Together by fifthharmony)/HAEHYUK/BL/OS(cerita paling singkat)


.

.

.

 **Better Together**

 **.**

.

 **Pair: Haehyuk**

 **Rate: T**

 **Warning: BL/OS/Romance**

 **Summary:** Boy I miss you, said I really really do, boy I miss you. Now I understand that we're better together ( _Better Together by fifthharmony_ )

.

.

.

" _Sebaiknya kita berpisah."_

Itu yang keluar dari mulut Donghae malam itu, tepat di malam pertengahan musim gugur. Tepat setelah mereka terengah akibat saling berteriak dan menyalahkan. Hal yang saat itu merupakan keputusan terbaik bagi mereka.

Mereka hampir bertengkar setiap hari. Segalanya terasa salah dimata mereka. Segalanya tak ada yang benar. Seakan-akan segalanya di gelar secara gamblang betapa berbedanya mereka. Tak ada yang sejalan.

Mereka bahkan terasa seperti orang asing.

Donghae menunduk, tak ingin melihat Hyukjae. Entah sejak kapan, tapi rasanya menyakitkan melihat Hyukjae sekarang. Seakan iris hitam itu dapat melihat dengan jelas luka hati Donghae yang kasat mata dan menyerangnya tepat disana. Membuat lukanya bertambah lebar, membuat luka itu bertambah menyakitkan.

Ia sudah siap dengan segala umpatan serta teriakkan tak terima dari Hyukjae namun hal itu tak pernah datang. Tak ada yang keluar dari bibir lelaki pucat didepannya. Perlahan justru ia mendengar langkah Hyukjae yang menjauhinya. Iris cokelatnya hanya bisa melihat saat kekasihnya itu berbalik darinya. Menatap punggung yang kini meraih syal merah serta mantel hangatnya sebelum akhirnya berjalan keluar.

Blam.

Pintu apartemen itu tertutup menelan sosok Hyukjae yang pergi tanpa kata. Meninggalkan Donghae yang kini berdiri ditengah ruangan dalam diam.

.

.

.

Hyukjae tak pernah kembali ke apartemen sejak hari itu.

Awalnya terasa sangat aneh saat suatu malam tepat ia pulang bekerja mendapati lemari besarnya kini begitu longgar karena pakaian Hyukjae lenyap dari sana. Entah kapan Hyukjae kemari mengambilnya, entah kapan laki-laki itu menghapus seluruh jejaknya diapartemen ini.

Donghae terdiam menatap lemari didepannya. Sebuah lemari kayu yang ia beli lima tahun silam. Tepat saat ia dan Hyukjae memutuskan untuk tinggal bersama.

Ia masih ingat betapa bahagianya mereka hanya karena sebuah lemari, bagaimana mereka terus tersenyum saat menata pakaian mereka berdampingan satu sama lain.

Bagaimana senyum Hyukjae sangat indah saat itu.

Pintu lemari itu tertutup rapat setelah Donghae mengambil baju ganti. Dengan raut wajah dingin ia kembali keruang kerjanya sembari memakai kaosnya. Menyelesaikan apapun yang perlu diselesaikan dimeja kerjanya. Menjaga agar pikirannya tetap sibuk dan terus bekerja.

Tak peduli dengan apartemennya yang begitu gelap.

Tak peduli dengan kesunyian yang terasa begitu dingin.

.

.

.

Donghae tahu akan memerlukan proses yang lama untuk melupakan. Ia tahu hal itu tak akan mudah mengingat usia hubungan mereka yang tak bisa diremehkan. Lebih dari delapan tahun, dan mereka saling mengenal lebih dari tiga belas tahun. Itu bukan waktu yang sebentar.

Tapi Donghae tahu ia harus melakukannya, jadi ia memulai dengan cara yang mudah. Ia mulai menghapus nomor Hyukjae dari ponselnya. Memutus apapun jalur komunikasi mereka entah secara online atau tidak. Donghae bahkan menghapus semua foto kebersamaan mereka. Segalanya bersih tak bersisa.

Setelah itu Donghae hanya perlu membiasakan diri untuk tak memikirkan rambut hitam itu. Memikirkan iris hitam dan kulit pucat itu. Ia tak perlu memikirkan senyum hangat dan segala kasih sayang itu. Donghae perlu berfikir yang lainnya, dan satu-satunya cara adalah dengan bekerja, atau berbicara dengan orang lain.

Ya Donghae tahu ia bisa melakukannya.

Ia pasti bisa melupakannya.

Yang perlu ia lakukan adalah menyibukkan diri sampai kelelahan lalu pulang untuk tidur sebelum kembali bangun untuk bekerja. Terus seperti itu. Mungkin memang melelahkan, tapi adalah jalan satu-satunya.

"Kau mau ikut minum bersama kami?"

Jika dulu, Donghae akan langsung menolak. Ia tak akan berani minum bahkan satu teguk soju sekalipun. Hyukjae tak suka bau alkohol, jika ia berani pulang dengan bau minuman keras sedikit saja maka ia akan berakhir tidur di luar.

Tapi sekarang berbeda.

Jadi tanpa ragu ia mengiyakan ajakan itu. Malam itu Donghae yakin seratus persen bahwa ia mulai berhasil melupakan Hyukjae.

Bahwa sakit itu tak terasa saat tegukan minuman kesekian kali. Ia bahagia, ia bahkan bernyanyi bersama teman-temannya. Semua bebannya terasa lenyap dan tubuhnya terasa melayang.

Donghae tak peduli jika malam itu ia mabuk berat. Ia tak peduli jika bau minuman keras begitu menyengat dari tubuhnya.

Karena tak ada yang akan memarahinya.

Tak ada yang akan berteriak sembari menutup rapat pintu kamar karena sebal padanya.

Tidak akan ada.

.

.

.

Iris cokelat itu mengerjap perlahan. Sebelum Donghae mendapatkan kesadarannya, gejolak perutnya mendahului. Dengan cepat laki-laki itu bangun dari ranjang, berjalan gentuyuran mencapai kamar mandi. Memuntahkan segala isi perutnya karena terlalu banyak minum.

Tubuhnya lemas, kepala sangat pusing, dan perutnya sakit luar biasa.

Disaat itu hanya ada satu hal yang muncul dikepalanya. Hanya ada satu orang yang bisa ia ingat.

"Hyuk!"

Seruan itu menggema namun tak ada balasan.

"Hyukjae, perutku sakit!"

Tak ada jawaban.

Perlahan ia berusaha bangkit, mencoba menompang tubuhnya sendiri. Tepat saat ia keluar dan mendapati kamarnya yang gelap dan sunyi membuatnya tiba-tiba saja panik.

Dimana Hyukjae?

Dengan cepat ia mencari ponsel dikantung jas kerjanya yang terbengkalai di atas ranjang. Dengan serampangan mencoba mendial panggilan cepat nomor satu namun tak tersambung dengan apapun. Tak menyerah, ia mencari nomor kekasihnya itu. Meski hanya untuk hasil yang sia-sia.

Ponselnya terjatuh mengahantam lantai saat Donghae semakin panik. Ini sudah lewat tengah malam tapi Hyukjae tak terlihat. Ia berjalan keluar kamar sembari terus memanggil Hyukjae.

"Hyuk! Hyukjae, kau dimana?!"

Ditengah kepanikan itu iris cokelatnya menangkap ruang tengah apartemennya. Tepat saat akal sehatnya kembali. Tepat saat segala ingatannya kembali.

Ingatan tentang pertengkaran mereka.

Ingatan tentang perpisahan mereka.

Seperti pukulan telak, hal itu memaksa Donghae sadar akan keadaan sekitarnya yang coba ia acuhkan.

Perlahan tubuh Donghae merosot dilantai. Tak berdaya saat rasa sakit yang coba ia hiraukan itu mencengkramnya tanpa ampun.

Sejak kapan keadaannya menjadi seburuk ini?

Sejak kapan hatinya rusak separah ini?

Donghae tak mengerti dengan dirinya sendiri. Ia tak mengerti kenapa ia coba melupakan Hyukjae yang merupakan setengah jiwanya. Kenapa ia coba menghapus kehadiran yang merupakan nafasnya?

Membohongi diri sendiri. Menipu diri bahwa segalanya baik-baik saja meski pada kenyataanya hancur berantakan.

Iris cokelat itu melihat sekitarnya. Pada rumahnya yang kini begitu dingin dan gelap. Begitu sunyi dan mati. Seakan tak dihuni untuk waktu yang begitu lama. Matanya terasa panas sebelum air mata itu mengalir tanpa bisa dicegah.

Tangannya perlahan memeluk dirinya sendiri, berusaha menemukan sedikit saja kehangatan yang begitu ia butuhkan. Meski segalanya sia-sia.

Saat itu untuk pertama kalinya sejak Hyukjae meninggalkannya, ia tersadar bahwa ia merasa begitu sendirian. Begitu kesepian hingga terasa begitu menyakitkan.

Seakan Hyukjae membawa segalanya dari Donghae tak bersisa.

.

.

.

Sekarang sudah memasuki musim dingin, tumpukan salju sudah mulai menutupi tanah musim gugur. Tangan besar itu memilih setelan terbaik dilemari yang ia miliki sebelum memakainnya perlahan. Donghae menatap diri di kaca setelahnya, merapikan rambut dan penampilanya. Donghae bahkan memakai parfunya lebih dari biasanya hari ini.

Ia terdiam sejenak menatap refleksi wajahnya. Sedikit lebih kurus tapi tak apa.

Laki-laki itu keluar dari apartemennya setelah itu. Mengambil mobil di basement lalu melaju menuju tengah kota. Ia sempat berhenti ditengah jalan untuk membeli bunga. Sebuket mawar merah yang masih segar dan sangat cantik.

Hanya memerlukan waktu kurang dari setengah jam untuk Donghae sampai disana. Keluar dari mobil, ia segera memasuki gedung. Menaiki satu persatu anak tangga dengan sebuket mawar ditangannya.

Kakinya yang terbalut sepatu kulit berhenti dipintu kayu di depannya. Pintu kayu yang merupakan rumah Hyukjae. Apartemen Hyukjae sebelum ia memutuskan pindah dan tinggal bersama Donghae.

Tangannya terulur, namun saat jemarinya akan menyentuh bel pintu itu Donghae terhenti. Ia terdiam.

Apa yang akan ia katakan?

Apa yang akan ia lakukan?

Bunga mawar tak akan membantu mengahapus kesalahannya. Kata-kata tak akan membuatnya diampuni begitu mudah. Hyukjae bahkan mungkin tak ingin melihatnya.

Tapi Donghae perlu melakukannya. Ia harus bertemu Hyukjae sebelum jiwanya semakin merintih kesakitan, ia harus melihat Hyukjae sebelum mati perlahan.

Suara benturan ringan itu menyadarkan Donghae. Membuatnya berbalik hanya untuk bertemu dengan iris hitam yang menatapnya tak berkedip. Hanya untuk melihat sosok yang memang ingin ia lihat.

Kertas belanjaan Hyukjae terjatuh dilantai, membuat isinya tersebar dimana-mana. Kehadiran Donghae didepan apartemennya begitu mengejutkannya.

Donghae menelan ludahnya, mencoba membasahi bibirnya yang tiba-tiba saja terasa begitu kering. Tangannya yang memegang mawar gemetar.

Tak ada yang bisa ia jelaskan karena ia memang bersalah.

Rayuan? Jangan gila, Donghae bahkan tak bisa berfikir dengan benar sekarang.

Tapi saat sekali lagi iris cokelatnya bertemu dengan iris hitam itu, Donghae terdiam. Jika memang tak ada lagi yang dapat memperbaiki hal ini, setidaknya ia ingin mengatakan segalanya dengan jujur. Tanpa kebohongan. Tanpa keegoisan.

"Aku mencoba melupakanmu..." Ucapnya sembari mencengkram buket mawar ditangannya. Menahan segala gejolak yang mencengkram dadanya.

"Aku bahkan menghapus nomor dan fotomu dari ponselku."

Tawa itu tak terdengar menyenangkan bahkan untuk telingan Donghae sendiri.

"Kupikir ini hanyalah masalah waktu. Kau tahu, aku bahkan begitu yakin bahwa aku sudah melupakanmu beberapa hari terakhir. Tapi ..."

Donghae terdiam saat melihat tak ada respon apapun dari sosok didepannya.

"... tapi siapa yang coba kubohongi? Aku bahkan mencarimu saat begitu kesulitan. Aku mencarimu saat putus asa. Semuanya begitu berantakan, aku bahkan tak bisa menemukan dimana dasiku kemarin." Donghae kembali tertawa ringan meski matanya mengabut.

Ia kembali terdiam menatap Hyukjae tanpa menutupi apapun lagi. Tanpa topeng apapun lagi. Agar Hyukjae dapar melihat lukanya yang dalam. Lukanya karena Hyukjae menghilang dari sisinya.

"Aku tahu sekarang sudah sangat terlambat. Mungkin kau bahkan tak ingin melihatku, tapi Hyukjae..."

Iris cokelat itu memeperlihatkan kerapuhannya. Seluruh luka yang ia dapatkan.

"... aku merindukanmu. Aku sangat merindukanmu hingga ingin mati rasanya."

Dengan cepat Donghae menunduk, mengapus airmatanya yang akan mengalir.

"Aku kesepian Hyuk. Rumah rasanya sangat gelap dan dingin. Aku tidak tahu kenapa, tapi itu begitu menakutkan. Sangat menakutkan karena tak ada dirimu."

Iris hitam itu menatap nyalang pada figur anak kecil didepannya. Figur anak kecil pada orang dewasa. Sosok Donghae yang sebenarnya. Yang begitu lemah. Yang begitu rapuh. Yang bahkan tak bisa berdiri sendiri dengan kakinya.

Tapi siapa Hyukjae hingga bisa menggejeknya? Karena sesungguhnya Hyukjae juga sama. Ia rapuh, ia lemah sebagaimana Donghae sekarang.

Mereka sama.

Perlahan kaki kurus itu bergerak. Mendekat pada sosok yang bisa menguatkannya. Bisa menghilangkan rasa sakitnya.

Tangan pucatnya perlahan terulur memeluk sosok hangat itu. Memeluk Donghae untuk merasakan rasa sakitnya, merasakan kesepiannya.

Donghae terdiam, ia tak tahu apa yang harus ia lakukan. Sebelum akhirnya suara halus itu terdengar.

"Bodoh."

Suara halus yang baru ia sadari sekarang betapa ia rindukan.

"Bodoh, kenapa membutuhkan waktu yang sangat lama untukmu menemuiku?"

Saat itu Donghae sadar bahwa Hyukjae juga merasakan hal yang sama. Ketakutan yang sama dan rasa sakit yang sama. Bahkan cara tangan ramping itu mencengkaram jasnya dengan gemetar membuktikan segalanya.

Bahwa Hyukjae juga merindukannya.

Bahwa Hyukjae juga hampir mati merindukannya.

Perlahan Donghae balas memeluk erat. Mencium wangi tubuh yang begitu akrab dan menenangkan hatinya.

"Maaf. Maafkan aku."

Dan isakan Hyukjae yang terdengar setelahnya. Keduanya tak bisa hidup tanpa satu sama lain. Bahkan jika pertengkaran tak berujung itu. Bahkan jika rasa muak masing-masing. Cinta itu akan tetap ada tak peduli seberapa keras mereka coba menghapusnya.

Ini bukanlah akhir namun ini adalah awal. Awal yang baru untuk mereka. Awal untuk saling berbagi dan menguatkan. Untuk lebih saling mengerti dan bersabar.

Awal untuk segalanya.

Awal untuk yang lebih baik bagi mereka.

.

.

.

 **END.**

aku nulis ini di mobil, ditengah kebosanan perjalanan salatiga -malang hahaha

hope you like it


End file.
